


Expect The Unexpect

by Raiwinchester93



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, BTS will be the complete opposite, Gang Violence, Jealousy, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiwinchester93/pseuds/Raiwinchester93
Summary: It's always the same for Bang Yongguk. School, work, and hanging out with people that everyone is afraid of. Until he comes across a certain angel like boy that doesn't judge him. He's instantly mesmerized by and surprisly he calls him over so they can talk for a bit. But Yongguk isn't who he says he is and leaves the younger in the dark majority of the time until someone decids to show him who Bang Yongguk really is. Will Jimin accept the older or walk away and never look back?After realizing that they have majority of classes together, they become extremely close. Yongguk wants something new in his life. Maybe Jimin can be it for him.One day Jimin is walking home one night with Taehyung when the older hears and sees someone is in his room. He hides and eavesdropBefore they can get a good look at the "intruders" Jimin remembers what one of the "intruders" whispers in his ear. What do you think Jungkook and Taehyung will say or do when they see the older with the six guys unexpectedly?  Will Namjoon get jealous and confront the red haired and start a fued? But you have to expect the unexpected right? Can't two people become good friends that's from two separate worlds? Maybe even more?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

            ______Five months ago_________

 

" _Jimin I don't want you to hang around us anymore."Namjoon bluntly said. "We all talked and it's just not the same anymore.  We don't need you." Namjoon said. "You're ruining our image. Everyone is calling you a fat pig and I'm starting to notice it as well. Jin is ashamed that he's ever seen with you. Yoongi is annoyed that you keep hanging onto him. Hobi is tired of your constant whining. Jungkook and Taehyung just pity you."_

_Jimin wasn't understanding why was he doing this?  Jimin looked at him with teary eyes. They have been best friends for many years.  Namjoon was like a brother to him.  He looked away gathering his things and ran off. There was nothing he could do.  He wasn't going to stay where he was unwanted._

_The younger had many things he wanted to say to him, but nothing came out._

_For a few months, he kept a low profile, every time he saw Taehyung and Jungkook he walked the other way.  It wasn't because he was scared or anything, he just wanted to avoid any confrontation.'Taehyung and Jungkook  pity you.' The words ran through his head every single day.  He couldn't let go what the older said no matter how much he tried. And Jimin didn't want anyone's pity for that matter.  So he acted like they didn't matter no matter how much he missed them._

___________Five months later__________

_"Jimin why are you avoiding us? "Taehyung asked as he was walking towards the older's table._

_Jimin looked up and put his headphones in.  "I don't have time for people that consider me a nuisance or in this case someone you pity."_

_Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Pity? Jimin why would I pity you. You're my best friend.  Is this because of what Namjoon said to you a couple months ago? "_

_Jimin looked away from the younger's soft gaze to prevent the tears from falling.  Why come now?  I've spent five months alone just fine. ' All you're going to do is tell me Namjoon's is overreacting.' He thought to himself'_

_The younger got up from his seat and walked around the table squatting down as he hugged the older.  "Minnie,  I don't know why Namjoon is acting like that or what the reason is, but he'll get over it. He's probably overreacting" He kissed the older's cheek."You're my best friend, and I'm not going abandoned you. Since Jungkook looks up to Namjoon it'll take him longer to come around."_

_Jimin's shoulders slumped over.  He didn't like the sound of that."But that's the thing Taehyung-ah, why does Jungkook have to come around.  I don't know what I did to Namjoon or the others and it's driving me crazy. It hurts me more because I love Joonie so much,  but he won't tell me what I did. The things he told me sounds more like an excuse."_

_"Screw them."_

_"But aren't you dating Jungkookie? "_

_The younger nodded. "Yeah but you're more important.  If Jungkook really likes me then he'll choose me."_

____________Two years later______________

 

"Minnie get up sweetheart it's time for school."

 

Jimin was never a morning person, but his mother loved getting him up two hours early because she knew it bugged him. 

 

"Omma, I have two hours until I need to get up." He grumpily said.

 

His mother kissed his forehead.  "I know sweetheart, but you need to make a good impression on your teachers.  Plus breakfast is done so come down and eat before you do anything else."

 

He playfully glares at her and did as he was told. 

____________

 

Jimin was the first one to be at school, of course, he was because it was six o clock in the morning. Twenty minutes later, his two 'friends' were in front of him. Happier than ever which bugged him.

 

"Hey Minnie, are you ready for today?" Jungkook asks. The older shook his head no. It's too damn early to be up.

 

  He shook his head again. Another semester meant that he was going to be by himself majority of the time. He sighed leaving the lovebirds alone. It's not like it made a difference if he left or stayed, they were giving each other googly eyes.  After Jungkook came around Taehyung did the one thing he said he would never do: Taehyung left him for Jungkook.

 

_"Sorry, Minnie Jungkook is taking me out on a date."_

_"Jimin-ssi,  can we rescheduled,  Jungkook wants to take me to a new place he found a couple weeks ago."_

_"Sorry, Jimin I'm not feeling so good.  Maybe another time yeah. "_

Jimin looked back once more and leaned up against his locker as he looked at his friends from afar. 

 

"Hey,  cheer up. If they can't value you as a person then screw them. I'm sure you can find new friends." A husky voice said.  By the time he could look at the person he was gone. 

 

_New friends, but he didn't want new friends.  He wanted Namjoon's warm smile, he wanted his words of wisdom. He wants Jungkook and Taehyung's cuddles.  He wanted to eat Jin delicious food and receive his warm affection. Being by Yoongi's side was enough for him and if he was lucky he could listen to mixtapes. And finally, he wanted to be around Hobi's sunshine exterior.  They were his brothers that he loved so much.  He shook his head. 'Fuck it' he thought to himself as he pushed off the locker and went to his first class.  Wherever that was._

________________

 

"Since today is the first day of the second semester, there isn't going to be much to do except come to class. Do the classwork that's assigned, and pass the exam. In a couple weeks, I'll assign you, partners. There's going to be a duo project starting next month." the teacher nodded his head. "That sounds simple right."

 

Once he heard the responses he wanted to hear, he put his feet up and closed his eyes.

 

"I don't feel like teaching today, I didn't plan to do anything for the next couple of days, so you guys can do whatever you want. Socialize, draw, sleep, eat or whatever. You can stay or leave it's all up to you. I'm your teacher, Mr. Min if you haven't noticed." And with that being said he was sleeping so peacefully.

 

Jimin whirled around trying to think of anything to say to his old friend. "Waaa, Yoongi your dad is so cool. " he gushes at the older. " There is so much resemblance between you guys."

 

Yoongi waved him off. "Not that big of a deal, Jimin, you've met my dad plenty of times, " he grumbled.

 

Jimin gathered his things. "Yoongi-ah let's go get something to eat."  Even though he did nothing wrong he wants to repatch their relationship.

 

As he was getting the last of his things into his backpack, he couldn't help but turn around and smile at the six guys that were laughing loudly amongst themselves.

 

As he was looking at them it was like he's never seen anyone so beautiful before. Right off the bat, he can admit that he's attracted to the one that's on the far right. The one that has [red hair](https://goo.gl/images/Fdy8vN) _'I wonder if he smiles often because his smile is so pretty.'_ Jimin thinks to himself as he was watching him speak to is friends. 

 

He alters his attention elsewhere before he gets caught staring. He doesn't want to be considered a creep that stares at people he finds attractive. He giggles at the thought of being caught especially by Him. He looks down at a sleep green haired and smacks his shoulders.

 

"Hey, Yoongi!" He shouts trying to get the older's attention which he fails.  " Let's go before I leave you." He says with a smile.

 

Yoongi growled." _Go away Jimin, can't you see I'm trying to sleep.  You're always bothering me.  Can't you take a hint none of us want you around. You're an annoying piece of shit. Just go away."_ Yoongi snaps.

 

Jimin's smile fell. Annoying.  Jimin dropped his things.  "Why are you like this?"

 

"Dude what the hell is you're problem. Thats not how you talk to your friend. "

 

Yoongi whirled around and hissed.  "Mind your own goddamn business. I can talk to however I want to."

 

The Red-haired stop talking to Jongup and turned to look at Yoongi. It even sent shivers down Jimin's back. Yongguk  leaned forward." You need to mind your tone when you talk to Himchan or anyone for that matter. I'm only going to tell you once Yoongi." the red-haired warned him in a low but dangerous voice.

 

"It's too fucking early for this shit," Yoongi whispers as he grabs his things and leaves.

 

"I could have taken that guy."

 

"Channie hush you couldn't hurt a fly."  A softer voice said.

 

Jimin looks at the spot Yoongi was sitting with a hurt expression.  He turns to the six.  It reminds him of his old friends and how they interacted with each other.

 

A few weeks ago, he tried again to see if they would accept him but stopped. What was the point if your best friends that you knew for a long time didn't want anything to do with you.  As much as he loved them he knew when it was time to give up. Again.

 

"I'm so sorry for his bad behavior."  He says as he runs out of the classroom.  He started running to a spot that he always went to when things weren't turning out to be so good for him. Once he was in the right hallway, he decided to sit outside under a tree and waited until time past.

 

No one really came out here. They were always afraid of coming onto this side of the school. Stating that it was haunted. Jimin rolled his eyes at that thought.

 

There were many questions he wanted to ask them. Why was Jimin being ignored?  What did he do so wrong? Thinking back nothing was out of the ordinary. They were laughing and having a good time until Namjoon told that he didn't want him to hang around them anymore. He was sweet to everyone, he was a loyal, so what was the problem? Why wouldn't Namjoon give him an explanation? 

 

He pulled out his phone and presses play on his screen, leaning his head on his hands as he counted the ants that crawled past him. Jimin shakes his head and thinks about that red-haired. Who is he and why was he breathtaking?  If this was the second semester why is he only noticing him now? He sinks more into his seat.  Because he was so in love with Yoongi he didn't even notice him.  Sorry red hair.

 

Jimin never put himself out there, he tried to, but nothing ever ended well.  So he was stuck with Jungkook and Taehyung and they were always together.  Nothing can separate those two and if he were, to be honest, he was jealous of them. But never in his life did he want to tell them that. He wanted what they had. He wanted someone to look at him as if he's their world and their world alone. 

 

Jimin needed affection, no he craved it.  He craved the feeling of being told he was loved.  He craved the touch of the kisses that trailed down his neck.  He wanted to be touched with a loving caress. He needed reassurance that he's was a good friend or a good lover.  It didn't matter what it was, he just needed to hear it. That's just how he was.

 

As time passes, he looked up and sees the red-haired sitting all alone under a white weeping willow tree listening to his music and drawing something in his sketchbook. 

 

When the younger looks up and sees that the older is signaling for him to come to him.  He looks back to see if someone behind him but it was just him. Jimin points to himself and the red-haired smiles as he nods.  Jimin grabs his things and walks towards him.

 

Once he stopped, he stares at him in awe of how beautiful he is. The red-haired was like a beckon that no one could ignore.

 

 ** _"Are you just going to stare at me or you going to sit down. "_ ** The Red-haired chuckles. Jimin blushes and drops down.

 

"You're very beautiful, what's your name?" he bluntly says.

 

The red-haired blushes. _'I'm beautiful, have you looked in the mirror.'_ He wanted to say but instead, he said."My name..... I don't think I want to give my name out......  Just yet." He teases.

 

Jimin moves a little bit and just pouts. The red hair looks up and laughs very hard. "So mean." Jimin said cutely.

 

The red hair shook his head and grabbed his hand. "I'm kidding. I called you over here because it looks like you needed a friend." 

 

Jimin frowned. ' _He's probably going pity me as well_.'  

 

Yongguk noticed his frown.  "What's with the frown?"

 

Jimin goes into detail,  not realizing that he's only met the red-haired just today, but jimin wants to at least tell someone how he feels. Yongguk is flattered that Jimin is talking to him like he's an old friend that he hasn't seen in a long time.

 

"Can I be honest with you." Jimin nods. "You shouldn't never have to worry about what you did.  If they can't be upfront with you then that's their fault. You shouldn't have to avoid anyone. You didn't do anything wrong. if I have a problem with one of my best friends we talk that shit out  and make up,and the fact that they won't tell you anything is fucked up. I'm not sure how you're going to take this but I never liked Namjoon or the others. This was one of the reasons why I never trusted him. They're so quick to leave someone behind, no questions asked. They always seemed like they were too superior to most.  Always putting people down for the hell of it. But I just want to warn you. That there's going to be a lot of tension if you're going hang around us. I mean I get that you used to be cool with them but you seem chill. You don't seem like the judgemental type. You don't need toxic people in your life. I get that they have been your best friends for many years but that's not healthy."  he said as he leaned back against the tree.  Yongguk wanted to blush so bad right now but kept a straight face. _That was deep Youngguk-ah_

Jimin was taken back the red haired wanted him around.

 

Jimin nodded.  "I understand but whatever feud you have with Namjoon I want no part of. I don't want to get on your bad side. Especially something I didn't do.  I don't like it when anyone is mad at me. Especially after I just met them." He whispers.  The older couldn't help but blush.  He was doing that a lot today especially around Jimin.

 

Yongguk never had to warn anyone before, never,  had to explain himself,  but with Jimin, he was different, pure even. So talking to the younger was easier than talking to his actual friends. Not that he didn't like talking to his brothers, there were some things that needed to stay with him and somethings he could share with his significant other. 

 

Yongguk was surprised that he was saying this let alone being so friendly to a person he's never actually talked to.  His friends would probably tease him if they saw him right now.  Yongguk was always self-reserved,  he never paid attention to anything that didn't matter to him, but he sometimes found himself staring at Jimin every since he transferred to TS Academy. 

____________

 

_Yongguk turned his head towards Jimin and watched what he was doing.  He gave him a small smile when he saw Jimin drawing.  Until he started to hear loud screaming._

_He glared at the mint haired.  He was about to get up when he heard how the younger talked to Himchan._

_"Mind your tone Yoongi..... " and watch how you talk to Jimin.  That's my baby you're talking too like that.  He grinned already claiming that Jimin was his._

_"Wait why did Jimin apologize for Min Yoongi's behavior."Zelo said rolling his eyes.  "Gosh, Yoongi's an asshole. I don't get why you won't let me have a few rounds with him."_

_"Well what do you expect from them.  They're so stuck up,  they don't look out for their own. Right Yongguk-ah." Himchan whispered._

_Yongguk wasn't paying to the younger.  He was so hellbent that he made Jimin feel loved again because he knew what it felt like to be abandoned. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. He just couldn't help it._

_"Go talk to him. Gukk-ah, Jimin was staring at you a few minutes ago?  Blushing even. Why don't you say something to him. You know he's upset, try comforting him." Youngjae suggested quietly. The younger always told him the little things that Jimin did._

_Youngjae knew that the older development a small crush on him over the years,  but never did anything about it.  Youngjae wanted Gukkie to stop being shy and say something to him, anything would suffice._

_"Why does he need to talk to him?  Yongguk is too good to talk that fat pig." Daehyun snickered. If anyone knew him Daehyun didn't like sharing his best friends. They were his.  And iffff anyone knew him, Yongguk was also his and his alone._

_Yongguk rolled his eyes at the younger.  Warning the younger to mind his tone in front his Hyungnims would be a waste so he'd let it slide. Daehyun can be so judgmental sometimes. He started to grab his things.  "I'll talk to you guys later. "_

_Once the older left the classroom he saw that Yoongi sitting on a bench by himself. He walked slowly over to him and whispered. "That's a big mistake you and Namjoon made. Letting Jimin go. Someone might steal him away. And that someone might be me. I know you guys still care for him, but you guys are so fucking stupid to let something very petty go. He was never apart of that event. It was between us. If anything you guys should be proud that someone like that is in your life."_

_Yoongi glared at him but it didn't faze the older. "You know I'm going to let Namjoon deal with you."_

_Yongguk straighten up and waved him off."You guys knew you had this coming. And if you really want to start something you guys know where I stay."_

_The BAP and Bangtan brothers never got along and everyone knew that except Jimin._

_But Yongguk didn't say anything after that. He knew when to let things go and when he wanted to prolong the situation.  He didn't care about Jimin's status, he only had one thing in mind._

 

______________________

 

 _Cool?_ Jimin thought. He thought he was cool.  Jimin looked away for a quick second to hide his blush,  but it didn't work. 

 

"If you're so heartless how are you alive? Are you saying you're not alive?  If so what are you? A zombie maybe,"The younger tilts his head as he questions him.

 

  The older chuckles at the younger's cuteness shaking his head. "No, not at all. I think I'm human." He said as he pats himself down.

 

Jimin chuckled as he was shaking his head. "Well, it doesn't matter what people think. I can hangout with whoever I want." Jimin said confidently.  His eyes widen. "I-I mean I...if you guys allow me to hang around you.  I mean I don't have many friends and the friends I do have are sucked into their own world, but half the time they hang out with me, it's only out of pity" He frowned as he realized that he was rambling on. _Um why I am telling him this?_

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away  stared down at his hands. "Uhh, sorry I'm sure you didn't want hear that."

 

The red haired chuckled. "No worries, my name is Yongguk. How about this. You sit with me and my friends at our lunch table today. Text me your number and I'll pick you up." He chuckled.

 

Yongguk stood up before turning his attention back to Jimin, handing him his phone so they can exchange numbers. Jimin thanked him and saved his number. He couldn't help but stare at it as if it was gold.  010-0331-1013

 

Before Yongguk was out of site, he yelled. 

 

"They're fucking idiots for leaving you!"

 

Jimin giggled as he was watching him leave. Wait he never gave him his name. What's he going to do? He's already gone.

 

"Yahh! Jimin who were you talking to?" he heard a rude voice behind him.  He turns his head and he was annoyed already. Namjoon and Jin typical. 

 

"It's none of your business who I talk to. What I do doesn't involve you. Not anymore."

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Bang Yongguk. " the older rolled his eyes.

 

"And I'd say your being hella noisy." Jimin shot back.

 

Namjoon looked at him with a serious look. 'He would never talk to me like that.' He shook his head." Just stay away from him, he's too dangerous. Some say he's killed people. I don't want you around him."

 

"And you haven't." Jimin said in a distressed voice.. He dropped his bag. 

 

" We're not friends anymore Namjoon, you made that loud and clear. Before you start judging him maybe you should stop assuming shit. He's a nice person well at least to me he is.."  When he realized that the older told him that he couldn't hang out with Yongguk, he was livid. Namjoon has a lot of nerve. First he tells him he doesn't want him to hang around them, then he starts demanding thing. Usually, he would listen to him no question asked,  but not this time.

 

 Jimin started laughing hysterically, shaking his head. "Since when did you care who I hung around with?  You can't come up to me and start demanding things Namjoon. It doesn't work that way. I don't know what I ever did to you or the guys but you need to stop being assholes to me." He said brazenly. 

 

He whirled around and left them shocked that he could talked to them like that. 

Jin looked at Namjoon. "He won't forgive us?  We screwed up Namjoon. Should we go after him? "

 

The older shook his head. "No it's too late to apologize now."

 

____________________

 

Finding his classroom wasn't hard.  When he looked around he saw that Yongguk was sitting in the far back looking out the window not paying attention to anyone or anything. Not even to the pretty girl that was trying to get his attention. 

 

"Jimin right? Go sit with Yongguk. Yongguk raise your hand."

 

The older took out his headphones and as soon as he saw the younger he broke into a huge smile.

 

The girls gasped.  Yongguk smiled at no one.  What makes Jimin special ?

 

When more people started to come in they were shocked that; _Jimin the most positive person was sitting with the most terrifying and mean person and they were getting along._

_"Is there something wrong with Jimin?  Why is he next to Yongguk. Jimin is too good to sit next to him."_ Someone whispered loudly.

 

After a couple of minutes of hearing whispers Jimin whirled around. "I can hear you, what the hell is your problem. Can you mind your own business? Gosh why do people keep asking me that? Is Yongguk-ssi some type of alien that you people should stay away from? Why does it matter who I sit with. Don't you have any decency, he can hear you as well.  Fuckers." He huffed.

 

Yongguk laughed.  "You didn't have to do that. I usually ignore them."

 

The younger looked at him apologetically. "You shouldn't have to. But I'm sorry I just don't like when people pick on others. Especially people I consider as friends." He whispered as his cheeks started to warm up.

 

The older ruffled his hair.  "Minnie, I'm used this." But with this, Yongguk was not. Not even his brothers stood up for him.  That's because he doesn't like troubling them.  

 

The younger's face lit up when Yongguk smiled sweetly at him, he got out his notebook and started taking notes.

 

For some reason,  Jimin needed to see Yongguk's smile before he did anything else and the older caught on quickly.  Yongguk could already tell what type of person Jimin was. 

______________________

 

After the teacher gave out an assignment he felt himself looking at the older from time to time.  The thing he wanted to touch more than anything was his hair.   As he was looking down at his drawing he couldn't help but think it was [creepy yet beautiful ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi4Yq07hnFB/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1a7gev958lben) When the older looked at him he smiled very brightly.

 

"Creepy right?" Yongguk said as he was about to crumple it up. 

 

Jimin stopped him. "Wait!  Don't crumple it up, it's beautiful. I'll keep it." He said as he took from him and put it in his bag.

 

_________Three Hours Later__________

 

Jimin went on with his day just like any other day except he was smiling ear to ear.  Talking to Yongguk put his in a good mood.  He's never felt that way.  Not even with Namjoon and the others. As he was finishing his answer he felt his phone vibrate.

Received 12:40 p.m

From: Gukkie❤ 

_I may not know you very well Jimin-ssi but I can tell you're a sweet person and if I'm honest with you I don't tell people how I feel.  I don't know what it is about you that has me intrigued but I hope I don't scare you off.   I hope you stay by my side for a very long time.  I'll see you in a few minutes._

Jimin put his phone away but he stared his screen longer than he should have. He's wants me by his side for a long time? 

 

"What you looking at?"  A husky voice said.  Jimin jumped up and looked up.  Yongguk 

 

"N-nothing. H-how did you find me?"

 

The older smiled down at him. "You showed me your schedule, let's go to the gym then after that it's lunchtime."

 

Jimin was more nervous about meeting his friends than anything else.  What if they didn't like him?  Will Yongguk turn him away if that happened?

 

___________

 

 Yongguk was in the middle of a basketball game, he looked at the sidelines and notices that Jimin was alone. So he tells the guys that he'll be back.

 

The older jogs up to the younger and kneels down in front of him and ties his shoes. "Hey, Minnie you need to keep your shoes tied.."

 

Jimin looks up as he tilts his head. " Why?"

 

"I don't want you to falling for anyone else." He said so casually which cause Jimin to laugh really hard and very loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gaze at the two. Jimin stopped laughing when he started to hear more whispers.

 

_"So it's true."_

_"Aren't they supposed to hate each other?_

_"What will Namjoon think when he sees this?_

_"I think they're cute together."_

_" I don't like it, Yongguk a walking disaster, he's too dangerous for Jimin. No wonder no one likes him.  Remember Su Hee. She told Yongguk how she felt and he rejected her making her running away crying."_

_"And she never came back."_

_"Jerk. How can he be so mean."_

_"But at least he's hot."_

Jimin furrowed his brows. People don't know how to mind their business.  Why can't people leave Yongguk alone. He looked at the older who had a sad expression on his face, steering him away from them onto himself. He cupped the older's cheeks "Lets get out of here, the teacher is busy with the freshman." He was being very brazen today.

 

Yongguk let the younger drag him away into the locker room. He sat the older down. " Hey, don't mind them. Is it true that you rejected a girl that you 'supposedly' hurt?"

 

Jimin sat down leaning against the locker as he looked up at him.

 

 The older shook his head chuckling. " Su Hee is like my baby sister. She was having  a boy problem that broke her heart.  So I went out to straighten the problem." 

"Like? "

She's my god sister." He explains. 

           

 

          __________FlashBack________

 

_" Get out of my way." A small voice said coming from behind the older._

_Yongguk just finished a shift at a small cafe called Lovesick Kingdom. He cringed everytime he thought of it but that was the place he learned to love. The owners hired him because he was good at everytime except for cooking._

_As he dragged his feet he heard a voice that he recognized. He yanked the girl's hoodie and made her stand in front of him and demand what was troubling her._

_"What's wrong kid? Why are you crying? Did someone make you cry." He bluntly asked._

_The younger pushed him away. "Yongguk-ah  I'm not in the mood to talk."_

_Yongguk would have respected anyone's wishes but it was his job to make sure that everyone he care about was cared for._

_"Tell Oppa what's wrong I can't help you if you don't tell me."_

_Su-hee  sighed he's so stubborn .  "Hobi cheated on me with another girl, and when I asked him about it he said....."_

_"He said why would I go out with a girl like you.  You were just supposed to be a one night stand girl?"Yongguk guessed. Typical Hobi_

_Su-hee nodded her head.  "Yeah,  so I'm going to go home for the whole week.  I have online classes anyways."_

_Yongguk kissed her forehead.  "Alright kiddo,  I'll see you at home.  I have to take care of something. "_

_"Oppa don't do anything stupid."_

_He smirked at her . Who? Me I would never."_

_And after he said that he called his friends._

_"What's up Gukkie." Youngjae  said._

_"I want everyone to find Jung Hoseok,  whoever finds him first call me. "_

_"What are you going to do? "_

_"He made Su-hee cry. Broke her heart even. I think you know what happens when some makes my sister cry." He didn't have to say anymore because Youngjae knew what he meant._

_"Alright Yongguk-ah."_

_Yongguk started looking everywhere. He started from the library, the cafeteria, the classrooms,  the gym put he couldn't find him.  He was getting frustrated so that last place he could think of was the bleachers near the pool._

_As he was coming closer he saw two figures extremely  close. He walked over there._

_"Get up and let's talk." He growled but Hobi looked at him weird.  Shaking his head no._

_Yongguk dragged down the younger and slamming him against the floor.   Hobi pushed him away and started throwing punches as the older did the same. Punch after punch,  kick after kick, Yongguk had the last blow.  He wiped the blood from his mouth as he was sat across from the younger chuckling bitterly._

_"Are you that stupid,  breaking my sisters heart knowing full well what I could do to you. Why the hell would you tell her she's a  one night stand. You were so in love with her. Is that girl who you cheated on her with."_

_He nodded his head. "Yeah it is."_

_Yongguk stood up shaking his head. "At first I didn't like you because you're one of Namjoon's boys and your reputation  is well known but I overlooked it because you made my baby sister happy. And as long as she's happy than so was I, but as of today  you should watch your back Jung Hoseok." He threatened._

________________

Jimin eyes widened. "Hobi went out with your sister.  So that was the girl he went out with. Hobi always got mad at me when I was seen with her stating that I was trying to steal her away."

 

The older smirked. "Were you?" he asked.

 

Jimin waved his hands back and forth. " Oh no, I mean she was pretty, but I don't... I'm gay." he confessed. " I hope that doesn't change your view of me." He covered his mouth. Dammit why did he just tell him that. 

 

Yongguk couldn't conceal his happiness. He had a chance, that is if Jimin liked him back. He wasn't going to tell him anything just yet. He wanted Jimin to figure it out that he's been in love with him for a couple years now. 

 

" So I hope you're girlfriend doesn't kill me for hanging out with you."

 

 _Since when did he have a girlfriend?  Yongguk looked down at the younger. "Minnie I don't have a girlfriend_."

 

 Jimin blushed, he pushed himself up. " I.. Lets go class is about to end.

 

 And this was the first day of Yongguk's non stop teasing and Jimin somehow loved it,

 

_____________________________

 

Jimin was walking home when he heard his name being called but he decided to ignored it and kept walking.

 

"Jimin..... I was calling you." Taehyung said as he was trying to catch he breath.  Jimin did what he did when Yongguk called him over.  Jimin pointed to himself.

 

" Me? Are you sure?  I think you have the wrong person." He said sarcastically. 

 

Taehyung frowned. "Jimin why are you being like this?"

 

Jimin just wanted to go home and talk to Yongguk for a bit and eat a lot of food. "I'm not being like anything. What do you want?"

 

The younger didn't like how the older spoke to him but brushed it off. " Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you. I haven't seen you all day."

 

Jimin rolled his eyes. " And who's faults that.  You have a boyfriend.  Hang out with him and your friends.  It's not like you need me." He rolled his eyes . He waved his phone. "It's the twenty first century Taehyung, you could have texted me if you wanted to 'spend time with me."

 

"I know I just feel bad that you were left alone...." He didn't saying anything after that because he knew that everything was hard on him. 

 

Jimin smiled. " I wasn't. I was with Yongguk and his friends today.

 

The younger's eyes widened. "Why were you hanging out with them? Aren't they like our enemies?"

 

" Not mine, they're actually nice people." 

 

Jimin showed Taehyung the text message that Yongguk sent him earlier and started blushing really hard.  Jimin started walking again but this time with Taehyung by his side.  And as if nothing happened they were talking and laughing just like old times. 

 

"So you like this guy?"

 

"Yeah I do.  I never been this happy in my life.  Every time I look at Yongguk,  it..... I don't how to explain it.  Everyone is afraid of him but all I see is a guy that hides because he's not accepted and the only people that love him for him is his friends. Those people always talk about him when he's around. He's misjudged for everything.  He asked me to if I wanted to hang with them this Friday and of course I said yes."

 

After seeing the excitement in Jimin's eyes,  Taehyung frowned.  He was never like that when Jimin was with them.  Maybe after seeing that Jimin was moving on,  everyone missed him. 

 

 

 

________a week later _________

Jimin was glad that Friday already ended. After dancing for five hours straight and not taking a shower was not so great. As he was reaching the gates Taehyung was rushing to his side.  The younger threw his arm over the younger. 

 

"Jimin let's have a movie night,  just you and me." He suggested. 

 

Jimin had to think about it for a second.  "Alright, but get off I'm sweaty. "

 

"I love it when your sweaty."he said in a playful tone. 

  

The older bumped him with his hip laughing. "Let go."

 

________Thirty minutes later______

The younger stopped the older looking up.  "Wait,  Minnie,  I think someone is in your house."

 

Jimin nodded. "Wait here then."

________________

 

As  Jimin walks inside the house he sees his and his mothers door open.   He sees several figures. He waits in the hallway and watches from afar. 

 

Jimin stumbles  but it's not like anyone notices so he continues to listen,  but Taehyung carelessly walks into the room. 

 

"Jimin where...... " Taehyung doesn't finish his sentence because was knocked out. 

"Lets go before we get caught." Daehyun whispers as he's pulling on Youngjae's sleeve and looking at the orange hair. Who was sprawled on the floor. "I don't think Jimin is coming tonight." 

 

The younger ignores him and turns to the leader. "What are we doing to do with Jimin's friend? Whenever he wakes up he might go to the police."

 

Yongguk waved his hand. "I'm not worried about them."

 

"What should we do with Jimin then? Dump him somewhere? " Youngjae said jokily pointing to the orange haired. 

 

"That or at least threaten him." 

"Oh stop it,  just tell him his mother let us in and said we could do whatever we want until Jimin came home." Himchan said as he sat down on Jimin's bed. "But why are we here when Yongguk is the one that likes Jimin.  Gukkie why did you only talk to Jimin after his friends left him. " he asked him. 

"You ask a lot questions Channie. He's been watching Jimin for awhile. I think they'll be good for each other despite him being associated with Namjoon. Who Gukkie hates." Zelo answered. 

 

Jimin acts like he's just came in and goes straight to Taehyung who is out cold. 

 

He looks up at boys. "Was it necessary to knock out my friend? " he hears a couple greets as it was the normal thing to do. 

 

 

"He scared us."Zelo smirked. 

 

"Well now that your home we should leave.  Yongguk just wanted to make sure you got home safely. " Youngjae smiled at the older. 

 

Jimin blushed as he nodded.  Once everyone cleared out the older bent down and whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________

 

 

 

_**"Leave him here and meet me outside.  I want to give you something." He purred in his ear.** _

__

_**Jimin watched the older leave and shivers ran down his spine and did as the older said.** _

__

_**Jimin made sure that younger was on the bed before he left to go outside.** _

__

__

_**Once he was outside,  he saw Yongguk leaning against his car. Under the moonlight Yongguk  was more breath taking then he was when it was daytime.  He steps forward.** _

__

__

_**"Spend the weekend with me. I know you overheard us."** _

__

_**_____________** _

__


	2. It Doesnt Matter How Long I've Known You. You're Just As Important.

"W-what. "

Yongguk smiled and repeated what he said. "Spend the weekend with me."

Jimin looked back and forth should he go but he promised Taehyung a movie night.

 

"Gukkie I can't..... I p... " Jimin squealed as the older picked up the younger and flung him over his shoulders. Yongguk turned around and opened his passenger door and sitting him down softly.

 

"I won't take no for an answer, Minnie, " he said as soon as he got into the car.

 

The younger playfully folded his arms giving him a look that he was serious, but couldn't keep a straight face. "You know this is kidnapping. "

 

The older smirked as he was pulling out of the drive way. "Its not kidnapping if I got permission from your mother that I can steal you for the weekend.

 

(Flashback) 

_Hyung is this the right house? " Himchan whined. "because we've been walking for hoursssss."_

_"Channie hush, we just left the school two minutes ago. " Youngjae shushes the older which earned him a loud groan._

_Himchan pouted leaning on Jongup's shoulder. Out of nowhere the older started to blush remembering what Jongup said to him a few years back. He couldn't believe that he called him Oppa. But it wasn't like he meant to he just blurted it out. Dating Moon-ah made the older fall for him all over again each day they were together. Just like many couple, they fought but the younger couldn't stay mad at Himchan. He even admitted that he's soft for him. The younger was more protective of him then anything else. He would fight anybody that would make the older upset, frown, ruin his day or even look at him wrong. Himchan loved that the younger would go through all that just for him._

_The older asked the younger if they want to have a little get together and meet him at a small donut shop. Twenty minutes in Himchan couldn't conceal his excitement._

_"Oppa, I think we should get everyone together and go to the carnival. I saw all the cute stuff and I want to...."_

_The younger looked at him with a shocked expression and said it back to him as if he was testing the words. "Oppa? "_

_Himchan stopped talking and realized what he said and hurriedly ran out of the donut shop leaving a dumbfounded Jongup.  Why would he call him that?!  It's wrong in so many levels._

_At first Himchan wanted to avoid the younger but Jongup cornered him one day. The older never saw the younger look so mad until now  ._

_' Channie,  do you really think I care about honorifics. Because I don't. If you want to call me Oppa then I better hear you call me that. I was just shocked that you would call me that. You told me tht you hated pet names so I never pushed you. Something small like that shouldn't stop our relationship. So stop avoiding me. I miss you so fucking much. Missing you was killing me. I couldn't hug my boyfriend when he was right in front of me." he says gently._

_Himchan blushed and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let it slip out. I was with my younger sister..."_

_The younger act really mature for his age. So people would think Jongup was older by the way he presented himself. "You don't have to explain yourself. I already told you that you can call me Oppa.  I like the sound of it coming from you. If people look at you weird they'll answer to me."_

(Flashback over) 

 

_Yongguk knocked on Jimin's door and waited until someone answered._

_A petite woman answered the door. She wiped the flour on her pink apron." Ahh, hello? "_

_Yongguk smiled brightly. His mother was so beautiful. The older bowed to her before speaking but not before he handed her a white rose. He didn't want to come empty handed. Even if they weren't dating......Yet. " Hello Mrs.Park I was wondering if Jimin was home.... We made plans and I'm here to pick him up. " he said softly._

_The mother smiled at him. "So you must be Yongguk that my Jimin has been gushing over. "She said playfully. "Come in I was just finishing up dinner. Jimin won't be back for another hour. He teaches a dance class at the college downtown. But if you want you can wait here for him. I was just about to get dressed." She smiled as she motioned for them to sit down._

_"I'm sure you heard what those assholes did to my Jimin right? Still doing to him." Mrs.  Park said in a sour voice._

_Himchan shook his head no. "I'm sorry no. Jimin is the closet to Yongguk so he doesn't talk to the rest of us as much."_

_Mrs. Park nodded her head. "Jimin is really sweet yet he's very shy. Those little bastard broke his heart stating that they don't want him near them because he's clingy, annoying or some shit." She rolled her eyes._

_"He came straight home bawling his little eyes. Those boys were his life. I tried to understand but Namjoon wouldn't give him a reason why he was like that. So I kept Jimin home for two weeks telling the school that we're leaving for a vacation. " she giggles. "You want to know what the school told me. They were like we're in the middle of finales so you can pull him out the week after. But I wasn't going to let my baby suffer. So I made a big scene."_

_(Flash back)_

_"Ajusshi. we can't let you do that, Jimin in the middle of his exams."_

_"I don't care I want my son in here in five minutes. and If he's not here by than I will go get him out myself." She threatens._

_All the teacher knew that Mrs. Park never played around when it came to her children. It was her way or the high way._

_Exactly five minutes later, Jimin enter the principal office with all of his work in hand. The younger hugged his mother.  The mother glared at all the teachers before leaving._

_Once they left the school Jimin turned to his mother. "Omma your the best."_

_____________

 

_The older's wolf whistled. The older woman blushed and when she looked up she saw Daehyun's frown._

_"Daehyun you don't like my son?" She said softly. There was no anger behind it just a simple thing to ask. Now wasn't the time to bring anything up she's only just met them. She turned to Yongguk._

_"You've been good to him.  Do you any by chance like him? "_

_Daehyun bowed his head and alter his attention elsewhere. "It's that I don't like Jimin.... It's just.... " he couldn't finish his sentence and hurriedly leaving the room._

_Yongguk stood up watching as the younger left. "Daehyun!  Where are you going?! " The older says in a concerning tone. He turned to Jimin's mother "Ma'am I'm so sorry, I'll talk to him...... "_

_Mrs. Park shook her head. "Don't worry about it sweetie. I'm sure he needs time to develope this on his own." She says in a soft tone._

_The older woman looks at each and every one of them._

_She smiled. There was nothing more to say. So she got up and served everyone.  "There's plenty more if you guys want seconds."_

_"You know Jimin never stops talking about you.  I think in his sleep he said he wanted to run away and get married to you.  But when I asked him about he didn't have a clue what I was talking  about. "_

_"He did?"   The boys whistled._

_But when Yongguk fell for someone he fell hard so it didn't matter if they knew each other for only a short time._

_Over the weeks that turned into months he observed the younger very closely. He knew when the younger was shy. He knew when the younger didn't like something. He knew when the younger was upset. He knew what his favorite food was. He knew when he didn't want to talk to anyone._

_But what he didn't know was that the younger always talked about him. Always defended him. Secretly leaving the older sweet notes tell him how much he was loved or telling him that he was cute.  Or he had a cute butt, because the younger saw the smaller things that Yongguk did as well._

_"Well anyways, I have to go to work. So I'm trusting you guys that when I come home my house isn't a mess or things are stolen." the boys agreed._

_Yongguk gave everyone a glare basically telling them that they shouldn't touch anything_

_"Alright then I'll see you later yeah?"_

_After Mrs. Park left the house Yongguk caught up to her stopping her in the driveway_

_"Ma'am I was wondering if I can take Jimin out for the weekend...... I mean I notice that he comes straight home.... But if he says no...... "_

_The older woman smiled." I like you Yongguk-ssi. You're very sweet. I mean I don't get why people misjudge you for anything. Jimin tells me what people say and it breaks my heart that they can say such awful things. I need you around him. I want him to forget about them. He may not say it out loud but he was completely broken. Lately he hasn't been like that." She smiled ." And you wanna know who causes that smile....it's you and your friends. Daehyun will come around or he won't but that's okay. Anyways If Jimin says no throw him over your shoulder and take him. He needs to get out more. I want him to have fun."_

_(Flashback over)_

Jimin huffed. "My mom is such a traitor. How can she tell you all that. " he blushed afterwards. 

 

"C'mon I want to take you somewhere In the morning..... . " Jimin laughed. 

 

"Alright Gukkie. I trust you fully. " he whispered to him. 

 

_____Two hours later______

 

"Hello Omma, my name is Park Jimin. I'm Yongguk's.... Friend. " he said before giving her a bow

 

Once Jimin left to find the bathroom his mother smiled very brightly at her older son. 

 

"Yongguk he's so pretty... Sweet even where has he been all you life. " his mother gushed. 

 

"Ma!!" 

 

"I don't like him. "His twin brother pouted. 

 

The older's both looked down at him. "Why? "

 

"Because then I'll never see my brother anymore. "

 

The older pulled out his wallet. "Go order some pizza for us. "

 

_______Two Hours later______

 

Jimin was sprawled all over the older's bed after watching the saddest movie but his mind kept wandering back to Taehyung. Wondering if he was okay.  

 

"Yongguk-ah I can't believe you threw me over your shoulders and took me to your beautiful house. Taehyung is still at my house." He giggled as he reminded him. 

 

The older started to pace around as he began to bite his lip. "Think of all the times that he left you, for Jungkook and his friends. Think of all the excuses he gave you. Doesn't that make you upset."

 

 _'His friends.'_ Jimin didn't like the sound of that. He looked away from keeping the tears inside. 

 

Jimin sat up wiping the tears before looking upat the older that was leaning against the wall. Jimin got up grabbing his hand."You're right he has left me before. He has gave me lame ass excuses but I don't need the negativity falling back on me. I don't need to worry about them. I have you now. Hopefully. They made themselves clear that they don't need me in their lives. I been thinking about what you said and your right. As much as I love and miss them, I shouldn't feel guilty for something that I have no idea what I did. I don't want to keep focusing in them anymore. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe it was supposed to bring me to you. Maybe we were you know...." Jimin blushed. 

 

Yongguk smiled. Jimin always looked on the bright side of everything "They don't deserve you anyways. But you might be right?"

 

"No, I'm left." Jimin teased

__________

 

After a couple of hours Jimin fell asleep on the older's bed.  He smiled at the fact that Jimin was completely comfortable. 

 

Yongguk walked over to the window and gazed outside. There wasn't much light out but the moon was shining down on Jimin. He watched as the younger breathed in and out. He could hear the younger's soft snoring which meant he was sleeping so peacefully. 

 

"Why would they hurt you Jimin? "He whispered. " I just don't get it?  You saved him that day." 

 

_____________

 

" _Yongguk-ah you can't leave me. You just can't"_

Yongguk turned his head back to look at Jimin and noticed that he was talking in his sleep. So he didn't worry about it. 

 

Later around midnight, the older was noticing that Jimin was constantly stirring in his sleep. Something was troubling him. So he woke him up gently. 

 

"Jimin-ssi, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

It's took the younger a few minutes to open his eyes. 

 

The younger fluttered his eyes open. Jimin didn't notice that was crying until the tears fell on his arms. "You're alive." He said before glaring at the older. "No I'm mad at you." He grumbled as he looked away. 

 

The older chuckle. "You want to tell me why you're mad at me." 

 

Jimin pouted and began telling him what he remembered. 

 

Jimin pulled the older down."You left me for a few hours, and... I thought something bad happened....." Jimin choked up. " I had to go searching for you. I thought that maybe Namjoon or the others corner you. " Jimin's attitude changed. "But turned out you were eating my favorite ice cream and didn't share."

 

Yongguk was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. "So you're mad at me cause I didn't share my ice cream." Jimin nodded his head. 

 

But in a serious note Jimin went to lay down with the older that was on the ground. But there was more. "What scared me the most was seeing you lay there on the ground surrounded with your own blood. That scared the shit outta me. Seeing you get hurt looked so real. I don't ever want you get hurt Yongguk-ah. Not by the people I used to call friends."

 

The older didn't know what he was talking about. The older shook his head and dramatically clutched his chest and groans. " Minnie whatever you're think will never happen. "A few minutes later Yongguk went back to his playfulness. "You wound me Minnie. You don't give me a lot of credit. Why would I let anything happen to you. Let alone get myself killed. Do you think I'm weak?"

 

Jimin giggles behind his hands. "Gukkie, I don't think you're weak at all.  I think you're the most strongest person I know.  I'm just worried about you."

 

The older lifted the younger so that he was sitting on his stomach. "Jimin remember when Namjoon grabbed you really hard that he left a bruise, I got suspended because we fought. Not that I minded. "

 

(Flash back) 

 

______Day Before_____ 

From:Gukkie♡

 _Chimney_ _I want you to listen to this song. I wanna know if hear something familiar._ _When you see me tommorow tell me what you think of it._

_Jimin nodded as if he was in the room and carefully listened to Yongguk's husky voice._

_"_ **_I may be weak but I'll comfort you until the end."_ **

_Jimin kept replaying that part it stuck with him. Yongguk was his protector. The younger smiled. He should buy him something nice for him._

**_"You can get it for him after school Minnie."_** His mother said. 

_Jimin pouted._

_The younger got dressed after tell his mother that he was taking her car._

_He arrived at the school twenty minutes later, he got out of the car and not even two minutes he saw Namjoon and the others. He stood there frozen as he was watching them for a few second remembering what it meant to be over there and be apart of them. He shook his head. '_ _ **No, I won't give them my attention anymore.'**_ _He started walking_ _until someone grabbed him pushing him against the wall._

_"Hey stranger! Long time no see. You never come say hi anymore." Jin said in a mocking tone._

_Jimin shoved him away. "Don't touch me."_

_"_ _Ahhh_ _that's right, your Yongguk's bitch now huh. I can't believe you actually believe their bullshit. you actually  believe they want you around. They told me that they want you to disappear. He's just using you Minnie. He's only after one thing."_

_Jimin shook his head no. That's not true. The older's really kind to him. He makes sure that he's included in everything. He's not like that. Jimin was on verge of tearing up. They can't do this to him everytime they cross paths._

" _Let go of my arm Namjoon your hurting me."_ _He choked up._

_"Jimin I was in the wrong come back to us."_

_Jimin looked up at him. He was in the wrong? "What. Did. I. Do. For you guys to shut me out. You guys were my world. I loved you guys so Fucking much you asshole. SO..WHAT..DID..I..FUCKING...DO..TO..YOU_ _NAMJOON_ _! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"_ _He repeated._

_Namjoon gripped tighter shaking his head not now. "_ _That's_ _none of your business. I told you to stay away from the BAP brothers. Did I not! They're going to get you killed. Yongguk is a walking disaster. "_

_"You don't know them like I do. You don't get to cut me off and act like you care for me. Not my business?!" Jimin was getting really mad but decided to change the subject. "Yongguk's mine Namjoon. That's my decision to make not yours ...mine. Its my call that decides if he's good for me. It's my decision to make if we don't work out or not. Everything I do is my decision._

_I never realized what it felt like but he makes me feel things that I've never felt with you guys._

_I'm happy now. It's not the same but they're good to me. They are nothing what you make them out to be....." he stopped he didn't know why he was telling him all this. He didn't have the right to know." I have nothing more to say to you. Just let go of my arm._ _You're_ _hurting me you...."_

_"Jimin we... Miss. "_ _before_ _the older could finish Namjoon was shoved away from the younger.  Jimin never saw Yongguk look so angry until now. It was like he was a different person._

_**"I don't know if your ears are fucking working but Jimin said he has nothing more to say to you. So get**_ _**steppin**_ _ **. You bastard. "**_ _Yongguk_ voice was dark. _Nothing Jimin recognized._

_Namjoon pushed Jimin aside shovingg him as well. Jimin looked at the two fighting.  Dumbfounded on What he should do?_

_"If he's serious about you, then let them fight. Yongguk doesn't do this for just anyone. We care about you Jimin. I never seen him this happy before."Daehyun whispered. " I'm jealous of you._ __**Don't think I hate you or anything. You just have something I want but seeing that he's happy with you is good enough for me.** _ _ __'_ _ _" The younger confessed._

_The younger nodded. Daehyun is jealous of him?_

_As punches were thrown, kicks were made they gave it with everything they had never stopping and never slowing down. Yongguk looked completely worn out. Namjoon was leaned up against the tree trying to catch his breath. The older walked up to him kneeling down and in a hushed tone he spoke really softly only_ _for_ _them to hear._

 _"You guys made the biggest mistake of your life. I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you guys. Don't ever approach what's rightfully mine. You guys want to get mad at him for saving Youngjae from committing suicide than I hope that you die in a fucking ditch.  My little brother was going through some shit but Jimin was sweet enough to talked him out of it. I can't believe you guys would go so low as to cut Jimin off. He didn't even know who he was. He comforted him for three fucking hours! I mean come on Namjoon this fued between us had nothing to do with Jimin. You guys say you miss him yet you continue to put him down." He shoved him against the_ tree _and repeatedly punching him._

_Namjoon smirked as soon as the older stopped..  "He'll  be back though. He's a loyal bitch that come running at our beckon call. For now he's yours but remember he's rightfully ours."_

_"He's not a fucking dog you asshole! "_ __He shouted as he punched him again and again_ _

**_Jimin couldn't really hear them. Only a couple of words here and there. 'Commit' 'three hours' didn't know him'_ **

_Before the older can do any more damage, the principal came rushing in yanking them both off of each other._

_"Bang Yongguk my office now! "_

_Wait it's not his fault. He was just defending him. He was about to rush over there but Youngjae stopped him._

_"Minnie he'll be fine. He wanted to do this for you. He'll most likely get suspended."_

' ** _He's doing this for you._** _ **'**_ _ **What's that supposed to mean?**_

(Flashback over)

Jimin smiled Yongguk was his and his alone. "Remember the time ....."Jimin leaned in and gave him a peck.

"Yesssssss Gukkie you're always there for me when I need you and I'll be grateful to you always."

Jimin just laid on his stomach, he loved hearing the older's heart beat. It put him to sleep when they wanted silence. What woke him up is when Yongguk said something so suddenly. "Be mine Jimin. "

The younger was blushing. "But your friends don't like me as much. "He blurted. **_'Don't think I hate you or anything. I'm jealous of you.  You have something I want but seeing that he's happy with you is good enough for me.'_**   _He kept hearing_ _Daehyung's_ _voice run through his mind._   _Maybe Daehyun will come around._

The older chuckled " Youngjae enjoys your company. The others will come around. "

Jimin hated those four words so much. "But that's the thing Yongguk-ah I hate not being liked and I don't want to come between you and....." Yongguk shushed Jimin.

"Let's put it like this they don't tell me who I should date and I won't tell them who they can date. I used to do that let other people tell what I should do but not anymore. Its been about five years since I've been truly happy. They don't see what I see. They don't see that _**You**_ make me happy Park Jimin"

"But you've only known me for a month and you're friends are more important."

The older shook his head. " _It's doesn't matter how long I've known you. You're just as important._ I don't know what it is about you but I can't get you out of my head. You're all I think about. They know their importance. They know where they stand in my life. They've been my brothers for a very long time, but they also know that there are lines that they can't cross.." The older says forcibly yet he was blushing.

Jimin was flattered but he didn't deserve him. Yongguk was too good for him. He would be selfish to call him his. "Gukkie..... I don't deserve you. You're too good to me. "

The older sat up. "Jimin why do you do that? Why do continue to torture yourself? There's someone that's willy to love..... Someone that deeply cares for you, yet your continue to be by yourself." He said softly as he look up at the younger. "If anything, the shit you been through you're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to go out and have fun once in awhile. You're allowed to act out. You're allowed to be happy with me. I'm not saying we should get married or anything , let's just go out once an awhile. Let me get to know you and you can get to know me. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work but at least let me change you're mind."

When the older puts it like that it makes him realizes he's right but instead he says "I'm too damaged Gukk-ah. I'm not always showing it but I make situations uncomfortable." He tries explaining. "But with you I'm never like that. With you I laugh so much I get in trouble. With you I can be bad when I want to. With you, you show me what TLC really is."

The older takes a deep breathe before he does something he wouldn't think of doing and kisses the younger. Usually he's not one to do so easily and so early in their relationship but he really like Jimin. there's no words to describe it what he feels right now.

Jimin kisses back a few seconds later and starts taking control. Jimin really loves the feeling of being kissed. If Yongguk allowed him he could go all day. Jimin didn't mean for it to go to far until he felt something poke him.

"Jimin-ssi." He heard a whisper.   
Jimin hummed.   
"I have a problem. "  
Jimin panics was he taking things to far?. "What's wrong Gukkie? Did I hurt you?"  
The older blushed shaking his head. Never. "I have to use the bathroom. " _really that's all he could come up with?_   _What_ _?he doesn't want to take advantage of the younger he maybe an outcast but he still had manners._

_He should stop.  If Jimin just heard what he was thinking he would be upset._

Jimin looks down and giggles. "Gukkie....I... " he hesitates but getting off of him.  "I'll go get some fresh air. "

It didnt take the younger long before he was lost

"Are you lost?" A small voice whispered.

Jimin looked down and saw Yongguk's younger brother peek out of his room.

"Down here." He giggled.  "Would you like me to show you the kitchen? "

Jimin nodded as he smiled.  "That would be nice."

It didn't take long for them to reach the dinning room that lead to the kitchen.  Jimin grabbed a cup that was is the dish washer and drank his water very slowly.

"Chimney why do you like my brother? " the younger asked him softly.

Jimin choked on his water.  He wasn't expecting that,he put the cup in the sink before turning his full attention. To him.  Why did he like Yongguk?  Why did he only noticing him now.

"I like Yongguk  for many reasons. " the older stood up and pulled out a chair.  " He's an incredible  person.  I'm not sure if you believe me but Yongguk protects me all the time.  He comes when I need him. Well every since I've known Yongguk he's always felt like home to me. I can be myself when I'm around him. When I'm with him I feel like can never get enough of him. It's like whenever Yongguk talks it's like your under his spell that you don't want to get out of. He's patient, kind and I notice all these different thing and see that he doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Every day that I wake up and see that he's sitting next to me, it always has me wondering what did I do to deserve him. Whenever I'm going through something, he's there to comfort me. Every day that I'm here I yearn for him. I'm probably sure what I feel for him is kinda unhealthy, but I... Think I love him more and more each day, and I don't see myself without him. He's such an amazing person. I love that he's always willing to take of me. One of the things that amaze me is that he has a hard exterior, but inside he's a cute jelly bean that doesn't know how to conceal his cuteness. He's always making sure that everyone else is taken care of before he takes care of himself. One of the things I love about him is that when he loves, he loves hard. I know I'm probably crazy for feeling like this, when I know Yongguk can do a lot better. But until that happens he's mine." He smiles as he's looking at the ground.

"But if someday we go our own ways or he doesn't want me around, I won't get mad. I know whoever falls in love with him is lucky because I know what type of person he is. Some people might want nothing to do with someone that has hurt them, but just being near him is good enough. When you fall in love, you don't want to be anywhere else except by that person. You would do anything just to hear their voice."

" You love my brother?"

Jimin blushed . "Did I say that I meant like."

The little boy smirked. "You said love Chimney."

Jimin eyes widen. "I.....I um. Was taking about this movie."

"Alright kiddo. Jimin and I are going to head to bed." A husky voice said.

_Did he hear all of that?_

"But he just said he.... " Yongguk shook his head.

"Enough.  Now go to Bed you have school in the morning. "  
__________________

After Yongguk left, he turned so red that he had to get some fresh air.  He sat on the grass and looked at the night sky.  Jimin was mentally punching him in the face.  Why would he confess to his little brother about how he felt.  They weren't even dating. Jimin closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to be with the older.

_'Be mine Jimin.'_

Jimin smiled he liked that fact that someone wanted.  He smiled at the fact that Yongguk wanted him.  He didn't want to feel like he was being punished. So he's going to do the things that he's been holding off.

 _"Hey, aren't you cold? "_ a voice said in the distance. 

Jimin looked up as the older wrapped a blanket  around him as the older sat down.  Jimin shook his head.   
"No I'm okay."  
"I'm sorry about my little  brother he can be noisy"

Jimi. Blushed.  "He's not he just made me realize  something. "

The older raised his eye brows.  "And what's that? "

_______

"I'm falling for you and I don't think my feelings will go anywhere anytime soon. "

The older smiled. "I'm going to ask you again Park Jimin.  Will..... " before Yongguk can finish,  Jimin lunged at the older's lips.  The older couldn't be anymore happier.

"Let's get inside.  We have somewhere to be tomorrow. 

____The Dream Jimin told Yongguk early_____

_Minnie it's time for school."_

_Who gets up at six 'o clock in the morning anyways? Jimin thought to himself_

_He groaned as he got out of bed._

_~~~~~_

_Shit! Shit shit shit. I'm late....'_

_Jimin stopped mid way.  Jimin couldn't believe his eyes. Yongguk was bleeding. He has no idea why this is happening. He turned to see who caused it. Namjoon and everyone was laughing as he fell to the ground. It felt like a movie everything was going incredibly slow. Jimin couldn't get him in time._

_As Jimin tries yell for help his world breaks even more when he sees the bullet wound in the middle of his chest ._  
_"No no no no no this can't be happening," he lays his head on his chest and pray that he'll be okay. He hears him soft gasp but he hears the sound of Yongguk coughing up with his own blood._

_"H-hey Minnie why are you cry...._ _crryiing_ _?  I'll be home in no T.. Time. I-I want to say I love you so much." and with that, he closes his eyes._

_He screams and screams . "Yongguk you can't leave me you just cant." He snap his head to the person that shot him._

_Jimin gave him a hard look." YOU! DID THIS, now you'll pay for taking something that means a lot to me. "_

_Seeing that Yongguk is surrounded by his own blood breaks his heart so much he sees red._

_The younger grabs a branch and strides to where the older is and hits everyone that was involved.._

_"You guys made a big mistake! "_

__________

_"Jimin wake up."   He hears a husky voice_

_"Is that Park Jimin?" A soft voice that he didn't recognize._

_"Yeah that's him,  he's just tired.  Let him sleep. "_

_Youngjae nodded. "He loves you doesn't he?"_

_Yongguk  smiled. "I hope so.  They isn't anything I wouldn't do for him.  You know for a split second I saw him go after Namjoon and the others." He chuckled.  "With a stick."_

_Jimin starts to stir . "Hey sleeping beauty. "He hears a cheerful voice._

_The younger lifted up his head and went to see if the  older was okay.  When he checked there was no bullet wounds._

_"Jimin this is a dream,  your_ _dreaming_ _.  Nothing can bad happen to me?_ _At Least_ _not  here." Yongguk said._

_The younger looked up.  "I'm dreaming.  But everything looked so real.  I thought I lost you."_

_The older shook his head. " I can't and won't die.  As long as you need me I'll be here.  No one will ever touch me." The older came closer and kissed his forehead.  " and it doesn't matter how long Ive known you.  You're apart of....... "_

__________________

_"Jimin-ssi wake up you're having a bad dream. "_   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys I hoped you liked that chapter. I'm working a lot now so it's going to hard to update so thanks for liking this story. I love BTS and BAP so much and anything I might say means nothing it's just part of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next time
> 
>  
> 
> -Rai


	3. I Don't Belong Here......At least Not Here With You Yongguk-ah!

               ( AWeek later)

 

After realizing that he met his mother he didn't even realize how important it was to Yongguk.Or to himself.  Did his mother like him?What did this mean for them? Was it a sign? Were they getting serious? They only went on five dates.  But Jimin always has a smile on his face when he thought about the older.

 

Was a smile enough for him?

 

Jimin was having a lot of doubt, alway thought someone was better off without him.

 

Jimin couldn't help but think of the possibilities that Yongguk was it for him. Could he?...... 

 

Jimin shook his head and hurriedly got into the shower.

 

Shutting down the idea and never thinking about it again. Even though Yongguk was his he had to face it sooner or later, Yongguk was going to leave him.  They always do.

 

By the time Jimin was ready to leave he had his music playing as he enjoy his morning. He smiled at everyone and everything that walked past him. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, he felt someone walking behind him, but he  decided to ignored it. They were probably going the same way, so he didn't think nothing of it. The younger stopped at a stop light and waited for the green light.

 

 

As he was waiting he felt a soft nudge. The younger turned around and looked up at the person confusedly.

 

"You're Jimin right?"

 

The younger nodded as he took out his earbuds, giving her his full attention. He shrugged his shoulders it mustn't be important to be at the academy so early.

 

"You need to stay away from Yongguk, " she said suddenly in a harsh tone. No warning who she was. Or how she even knew his name. How did she know Yongguk?  What made her think he was going to listen to her? A complete stranger.

 

Jimin tilts his head as he stares at her for a few seconds. But nonetheless, he was taken back. He didn't want to say anything too harsh but he wasn't going to keep quiet either, so instead, he said.

 

" Ajusshi I don't think that's any of your business who I date." And with that, he started to walk away.

 

"I'm only warning you,  he's not the person that he says he is." She shouted as his back was still facing her.. "I can show you who he really is if you allow me.  Are you a high school student?" She asked.

 

Don't get her wrong she liked that Yongguk was happy but she need to test his lover. Test to see if Jimin would stay with Yongguk despite him having his deep and darkest secrets.

 

Jimin turned around and listened to what she had to say. She smiled and continued when she knew that she had his attention.

 

"Let Yongguk drop you off and I'll take you to him. Take you where he's always hiding. It'll be your choice on whether or not you want to stay with him.  I'm only doing this for your safety."

 

Jimin wanted to tell her to mind her own business, or he didn't need her protection for that matter. But the way she said it convinced him that the older was hiding something. He was curious about what the older didn't want him to know. Did Yongguk have another boyfriend? Was he no longer in love with him?  Did he have always have this hideaway, so that the older can keep his distance?

 

Jimin frowned. The more that he thought of every reason that Yongguk no longer liked him, it made him more devastated and insecure.

 

He was clingy and he did demand a lot of a attention.  But that's just who he was.  He craved the attention of being wanted. He craved someones approval. He craved to be told what to do. He liked it when Yongguk was sweet and rough with him. And the only person he allowed to manhandle him was Yongguk.  He wanted to please the older. He wanted to be the first for everything that involved Yongguk.

 

The younger looks down. There were so many things wrong with him. He didn't blame the older if he found another person to love. It is what it is right?

 

After a couple of minutes passed by, He felt himself say okay,  but once he started to walk away, he hung his head in shame.  He realized that he let someone come between them. He had to remember whatever Yongguk was hiding it wasn't his time to know. He was crossing so many lines just by agreeing with her. A woman he didn't even know. A woman that got into his head. A woman he let manipulate him. He shouldn't even be doing this.

 

But in the end, he was and he wasn't going to be pleased of what he saw.

______________

 

Once Jimin arrived at his first class, it was like the first day of the semester all over again. Jimin fell in love with Yongguk.

 

Jimin decided that he would sit closest to the doorway so that he could analyzing the older. He smiled when he saw that he was helping someone out with their assignment. The older was really focused on what he was doing. Which made him ten times more attractive than usual.

 

After that Yongguk was talking amongst his friends. He had that gorgeous smile on his face. Jimin melted when he knew that Yongguk was his. Even though he was his for the time being, Jimin wanted to be selfish and lust over his beautiful boyfriend. He felt like kissing him just for the hell of it and he didn't care who watched. His pants tighten at the thought of people watching him get aroused.

 

He alters his eyes to Yongguk's friends. He couldn't really call the others his friends because he felt like he was intruding. But it was nice to be surrounded by nice people.

 

Jimin knew when someone didn't like him and he didn't want to push someone to their limits. It was bad enough he stole Yongguk away from Daehyun.

 

Youngjae must have said something to the older because Yongguk got up from his seat and walked over to him. He held out his hand for him to take.

 

Jimin stared at his hand as if it was a foreign object.

 

"What were you doing all the way over there?" Yongguk asked softly.

 

Before Jimin could answer.  Mr. Min burst through the door. The professor was always twenty minutes late but the class wasn't really phased by it.

 

"Alright, class settle down. I have a present for everyone." He smirked as he waved a example of a presentation rubric. "It's time that I assigned you to your groups." When Mr. Min passed Jimin his paper that had all the names that would been in his group, his eyes widen.

 

Group one: Yongguk, Jimin, Zelo and Yoongi

 

Jimin started to panic he wanted nothing to do with him. Yongguk noticed that Jimin was having a mental breakdown so he grabbed his hands.

 

After noticing that Jimin started going out with Yongguk, some people started to leave him alone. Some thought that picking on Bang Yongguk's boyfriends was a smartest thing to do was sadly mistaken.

 

Jimin being the sweetest person that he was didn't want to trouble the older, so he kept it a secret. But Yongguk had people look out for Jimin when the older was out of town. Yongguk took care of them without Jimin's knowledge.  All Jimin knew is that Yongguk could fight really well.

 

Jimin shook his head. He didn't want to think what he did to them.

 

"Hey Minnie. " a soft tone he hasn't heard in heard In a while.

 

Jimin felt anger building up but he didn't let it show. He looked at the older and nodded at him.

 

Yoongi smiled kindly at the younger.  Jimin quickly altered his attention else where. Why was his heart beating so fast?..... He puts his head down because he knew the answer. I miss him so much..  I want to be hel.... Jimin snap out of it. Those people don't want you in their lives. How many times do you have to get hurt for you to understand.'  He scolded himself. The younger shook his head.  He's not going to deal with this right now.  He didn't want to deal with Yoongi and he definitely didn't want to deal with that young girl.

 

He turned to Youngguk.  "Gukkie do you want to leave after class?  I don't want to be here anymore." He said it loud enough for Yoongi to hear.But he put his head down, afraid what he might say.

 

The older looked down at the younger and smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

 

The younger lifted his head " really?!"

 

Yongguk nodded.Anything for his baby boy.

"So where do you want to go." He repeated.

 

 

But before he could answer Yoongi turned around with a smirk off his face. "Jimin do you want to go to our hangout after school?"

 

Jimin turned his head as he was about to say something but nothing came out. He put his head down as he leaned against Yongguk. Yoongi was just teasing right?

 

"Sorry Yoongi, Jimin already has plans with Yongguk ." Himchan said softly with a sweet smile.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. Himchan can be so annoying sometimes. Yoongi thought to himself. "I wasn't talking to you though now was I?."

 

Jimin snapped his head up.  Even though he didn't know Himchan that well, he felt himself say. "Yoongi don't be like that. You clearly just heard Yongguk-ah ask me where I wanted to go."

 

Yoongi sighed. He didn't like the fact that Jimin stopped speaking to him or when he did, he had a attitude about everything . He didn't like the fact that Yongguk was the only thing he cared about. He didn't want to deal with a stubborn Jimin.  But that's what you get when Namjoon is in a fued with Bang Yongguk. So he got up from his chair,  and grabbed his wrist harder then he was supposed to.

 

Once they were outside,  Yoongi lead him to the roof.  They didn't say anything for awhile. Just stared at each other for a few second. Jimin looked away before speaking.

 

"Why did you bring me out here Yoongi? "

 

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Yoongi." Yoongi turned around as he rubbed the bottom of his lips. He hated when the younger dropped honorifics."Why are you being like this to me?"

 

Jimin laughed out loudly.  "Being like what. You guys made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me.  But now that I'm finally moving on, or finding new friends, you guys want to act like I was the one that fucked you over. 

 

You were my fucking world Min Yoongi. I was in love with you for so long but you never saw that. I would go to hell and back for you if you asked. So don't you dare and stand there and say that to me. I remembered clearly I was always bothering you. 'Can't you take a hint none of us want you around? You're an annoying piece of shit. Just go away."

 

Yoongi's face fell.  "Minnie......  I didn't mean it."

 

Jimin shook his head waving his hands to dismiss him. " I don't fucking care if you meant it or not. It still hurt. I really don't know what I did to you guys for you to cut me out.  You know I don't know why I was so fucking stupid to actually think so highly of you guys. You are all pricks and I wish I never met you. But now that I'm happy with Yongguk and his friends you guys want to make it seem I'm the bad guy. You guys never treated me right." After mentioned the red haired he starting grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Does he make you that happy? " Yoongi seethed through his teeth. He was right.

 

Jimin nods his head vigorously.  Despite him saying harsh words, just talking about the older brought him into a better mood.

"I can't really explain it, but every time I'm near him I turn into a nervous wreck." Jimin started pacing back and forth.

 

"When go out or we stay in he's always making sure that I'm not hurt or upset. He listen to every little word I say. I've fallen for him so hard Yoongi.  I don't think I can see myself without him. This is our last year of highschool and I want it to be us against the world." Jimin's eyes sparkled.  But once he saw the older slump over his smile fell.

 

"But with you guys I can't keep feeling guilty for something I didn't do.  So until you guys tell me why you guys shunned me out I don't think there's a reason for you to speak to me. "

 

Yoongi didn't say anything for a couple of minutes after Jimin began to walk away. He stood up immediately and pulled the younger wrist.

 

"Minnie, listen to me ,Yongguk is just using you. He doesn't really like you. Everything that he told you is all a lie."

 

Jimin's eyes widened, and remained silent.

 

"I have a recording of him and Youngjae talking.."  Yoongi got out his phone and went to press play but Jimin didn't want to see it. He didn't need another person coming between them.

 

"Yoongi I...... don't show this to me."

 

Yoongi frowned.  "Fine. Is your number the same?" The younger nodded.

 

Yoongi nodded his head as he began to walk away. "Well when you stop being a baby watch the video. Despite my harsh words I cared for you too."

 

Jimin stood there dumbfounded as he head a ding coming from his phone.

 

From Yoonie bear 🐻:  received at 5:11pm

Just listen to me and watch the video

Video

 

Jimin sat down on the balcony and for once he watched the video. He failed again.

 

As much as he didn't want to give in, he was curious on what they had to say when he wasn't around. 

                              (Flashback)

Youngjae: "Gukkie,  how can you not see that Jimin was smiling all day because of you......?"

 

Yongguk looked around when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He was sensitive to certain things due to who was was.  He noticed that something wasn't right.

The older recognized the phone . It was Namjoon's.  He smirked.Was he really trying to......He'd play along if that's what Namjoon wanted.

                              

"Jae,  I don't like Jimin anymore. He's very clingy and you know how I hate clinginess. I don't like being bugged and that's exactly what Jimin does. He's so annoying. I hate attention seekers. But can you believe that he confessed to me so quickly. He must be desperate. I mean I wouldn't blame him I'm sexy as hell."

 

Youngjae tilts his head. 'Gukkie I don't understand.  I thought you we're in love with Jimin....."

 

Before the older could answer the screen went blank.

 

    (Flashback over)

 

As Jimin was watching it, he never caught on what Yongguk was doing.  The first thing that broke Jimin's heart was Yongguk's harshWords.

"Jae,  I don't like Jimin anymore. He's very clingy and you know how I hate clinginess. I don't like being bugged and that's what Jimin does. He's so Fucking annoying. I hate attention seekers.........

 

Jimin laughed bitterly, he didn't want to believe this he turned the video off as it replayed Yongguk's words. He really thought that Yongguk truly liked him.  He left the roof there was nothing for him to say or do.He didn't feel like going to his other classes, because he knew that the older was going to be there. So he left the schools campus.

 

___________

 

Once he got home, his mother wasn't there to scold him or demand to know why he wasn't at school. So he went straight to his room.  Where he could be alone and be by himself. Once he reached his room he want nothing more to do than sleep.

 

Ring after ring his phone wouldn't stop buzzing.

 

He groaned. "Hello? "

 

"Minnie what happened? Why'd you leave?"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Gukkie."

 

Jimin hung up so quickly he threw his phone. He was the last person that he wanted to hear from. And the only way he could do that was to avoid him was to turn off him iPhone. Maybe everyone was right they weren't good for each other. 

 

Jimin threw his blanket over his head and went to sleep.

 

_______three hours later_______

BANG! BANG!!!

Jimin was getting real tired of everyone bugging him. Jimin threw his blanket off of him and went to the front door.

 

The young woman that he met earlier was smiling at him. Before she can say anything.

 

He snapped.  "Listen whatever the fuck you have to say I don't want to hear it. You and a million people don't want us together so fine;  we won't, matter of fact I'll call him as soon as we're done. You guys won okay now leave me alone! I'll stay away from him." Jimin slammed the door. Today his language wasn't the best but who cares.

 

Before he could do anything else the young woman slipped something under the door.  Jimin picked it up and read it.

 

" Listen Jimin I'm not here to break you and Yongguk up.  After first that was my intentions but having Yongguk in my life means a lot more to me than anything else. I just need you to understand what you're getting yourself into. But If you change your mind text me at this number. my name is Terra. 0613-330"

 

Jimin didn't want this to see the note because sooner or later he wanted to to met the Real Yongguk.

 

First his brothers and now Yongguk. Who else does he have to lose?

 

_______few hour earlier_________

 

Yongguk leaned up against his car and waited for his friends to show up. Twenty minutes later, after everyone showed up ,he saw no sign of Jimin.

 

Yongguk was starting to get worried.  Jimin wasn't answering his phone calls, or his text messages, which was very rare. It was like he was avoiding him. He turned to his friends. They were supposed to go out after the session ended.

 

"Hey have you guys seen or heard from Jimin...... What? " he looked at the younger's confusedly.

 

Youngjae frowned as he turned his phone to the older. It labeled.  #RELATIONSHIP GONE BAD.

 

So the older clicked the link and showed the video saying that he didn't like the younger Or his clinginess and his confession was to early.  He furrowed his eye brows as he read the comments

 

*What an asshole.  So what if he confessed to that red haired. I think that's adorable

 

*At least he has feelings.  Nowadays people are so afraid to show It

 

* Hey I know that red haired.  That's Yongguk. I feel bad for Jimin Yongguk can be such an asshole.

 

Youngjae snatched the phone out of his hand. "Yongguk...... Is any of this true? You don't like Jimin anymore? Why am I only seeing this now. You never said that." He quickly added.

 

The older threw his head back as he laughed very loudly. "I know I didn't but are you kidding me right now? That's not even the whole story. If you guys know me then you know that I have a dark sense of humor."  he smiled when he saw the look on Namjoon's face that day.

 

"And to answer your second question Of course I do.  I've been in love with Jimin for a couple of years now.  I don't think I can ever fall out of love with him. When I said that, it was to shut Namjoon up. If I were to be honest I shouldn't have said that. I know that it's wrong and that's the last thing I want to do to Minnie. I never want to see him cry because of my stupidity. As cheesy as that sounds it's true. I never want to see Minnie worrying about anything." he shook his head and pointed to the phone. "But if Jimin sees this and thinks that I no longer have feeling for him we need to have a long talk Losing him would be the biggest mistake I'll ever make."  Yongguk smiled as he continued.

 

"I love Jimin's clinginess. I love the fact that he wants to be around me.  a person that is the complete opposite of him. Who is so bubbly and happy about anything and everything that comes his way. I love the fact that he texts me every morning asking if I slept well.  Or if I ate breakfast.I love the fact that he leaves little notes for me to read.  I like the fact that Jimin is easily satisfied with the smaller things in life.  I love it when Jimin smiles, as it will brighten up your day.  I love it when Jimin can senses you're sad, and he will spend hours on ends to make sure you feel better. He won't leave until he know you won't do something stupid." He looked at Youngjae as he said the last part. " I love the fact that Jimin can act very childish and keep a smile on your face. "

 

He pushed up from his car. "I got to go, I'll see you guys later, I need to find Jimin."

The older tosses his keys at Youngjae and ran out of the school campus and towards the younger's house.

 

_____________

 

Jimin never thought in a million years he would run to the one of the people that hurted him the most.  He was really regretting it but he had no choice.  He had no one to turn to.

 

The younger knocked on the familiar white and black door. Once the door opened. He fell into his arms

 

After a couple of hours later of non stop crying, he looked up shamelessly. Why was he in the first place? But that's the thing about them.  He knew when to speak and when to keep quiet. When he looked up at them,  he could feel that the awkward attention roaming around the room. Even though they were on bad terms, they never judged him.

 

He lifted himself up. They couldn't look Jimin in the eyes for a few seconds and right now he didn't want that.He wanted to be comforted.

" I'm sorry.... I'll leave. "

 

Once Jimin left the bedroom,  the younger pushed him against the living room wall lightly.

 

Jungkook lifted up his chin up so fast. "No!  I want you to stay Jimin-ssi. " he rushed out.

 

It wasn't that he didn't want his hyung there. He was just ashamed that they were no longer on speaking terms. He adored the older. If he had to admit one thing, he was more fond of him than anyone else and it didn't matter if he was dating Taehyung.  Or at least was.

 

There were many times that Taehyung was the one that didn't want to see the older.

                        (Flash back)

"Jungkook why are you so fond of him when your dating me? "

"It's like you're in love with him."

"Kookie, if you leave me for him I will make your life a living hell.

 

Kookie I'm no longer friends with Jimin so don't speak to him."

 

One day Jungkook had the courage to stand up to him.

 

Jungkook was pacing back and forth in his room as Taehyung sat on his bed. Giving him lustful looks.

 

"Taehyung....." He couldn't finish what he was saying.

 

"Just leave. Not to long ago Jimin was your friend now you're treating him like he's some type of disease..  I didn't know what Namjoon was talking about."

 

And he was right the others always left Jungkook in the dark. Excuses were always left and right for him, so he didn't know what to believe.

 

"Don't worry about it Kookie, it's between Namjoon and Jimin. Just don't talk to him. Not that hard to understand "

 

But that's the thing. He couldn't bring himself to trust anyone anymore. It's true that he was close to Namjoon but he was always left in the dark.

________________

 

Jimin looked at the younger through his eye lashes and accepted the hug.  Jungkook didn't have to say much for him to be comfortable,  he just listen to the older speak. Every time Jimin was done talking,  Jungkook always had something smart to say that would make Jimin feel better.

 

"Go to that Terra girl and see for yourself. You won't know anything if you don't find out for yourself.. It seems like he means a lot to you Jimin-ssi." He felt himself say.  But deep down he wanted him to stay for him and so they can catch up on lost times and apologize for the way he acted.

 

Jimin smiled. "Thanks Koo.... I mean Jungkook. "

 

And with that,  Jimin left.

 

Hobi came out from the bedroom. "Did Jimin leave already? "

 

Jungkook nodded.  "I really missed him." Hobi looked away from younger's gaze.  'Me too.'

______________________

 

"Hey, Terra it's me Jimin I was wondering if you can pick me up."

 

       _________An hour later_______

 

"Hey Jimin it's me Terra, I got your message,  I'm out of town but here's the address."

___________________

Where was the younger and why couldn't he find him?

 

Yongguk was starting to get frustrated.Not at Jimin but for his actions. What was he thinking that Jimin was a nuisance.

 

 

The older was in front of the youngers house when his phone began to ring.

 

"Hello?" He said in a low growl.

 

"Boss I'm sorry to say but he's backand he's right in front of me."

What .........

 

" Fuck I'll be there right now, I don't want this fucker to touch Jimin."

 

And with that Yongguk left.

___________________________

 

Once Jimin had the address,  he was debating on whether to go or not.

'Okay Jimin it's now or never.' He whispered.

______three hours later______

 

Jimin was walking in the worst side of town and he was kinda scared.  What was Yongguk doing all the way out here anyways?  Jimin looked around and noticed that it was deserted.

 

But he heard loud screams coming around the corner.   He walked slowly towards a familiar voice. He didn't want to get caught so he hid. Without realizing that time flew by he felt a figure behind him.

 

"What do you think You're doing?  This is private property. " he heard behind him

 

Jimin stiffens before turning around. "I'm sorry....  I was just looking for...."

 

The man shook his head in annoyance.  "I don't give a damn who you we're looking for. You shouldn't be here." The man grabbed the younger a little harder then he was meant to and dragged him inside.

 

Heads whirled around to see who entered which made him freezed up.  Tons of eyes were gawking at him. There were five people that he recognized and his face fell.

 

Jimin didn't want to look at Yongguk.

 

 

The older's face fell when the younger won't look his way. His jaw clenched when he saw his men grip the younger very harshly.

 

"Let him go and all of you get out! " he barked. The man nodded his head as he bowedand did as older said and left.

 

Yongguk looked at his brothers and they took the hint and left with the rest.

 

What was Jimin doing here?  It's not safe for him here.  How did he know about this place?

 

It was cold, and lifeless here and Jimin didn't like it.

 

Jimin couldn't look away from the half beaten man that was being dragging away.

 

Once everyone left, Yongguk wiped himself off and walked towards Jimin.

 

"Jimin I can explain."

 

But the thing was Jimin didn't want to hear an explanation. He really hoped that he was here with another person, instead of being here beating a person to death with a hot metal iron in his hand.

 

Would Yongguk ever hurt him? Every time Yongguk took a step Jimin took three steps back. Yongguk's face fell.  He was scared of him.  He knew this would happen. That's why he didn't want to tell him.  He never wanted Jimin to look at him like that. He didn't wanted Jimin to give him the looks that his victims gave him: absolute terror.

 

"Minnie, please don't run from me. If you let me explain I can tell you that, that person has been watching you for months. Can we go sit somewhere so that we can talk."

 

Jimin shook his head. "I shouldn't have come here. "

 

"No you should've have. Why the fuck would you be on this side of town anyways! What if someone followed you here? Yongguk is a wanted person.  If you had a hunch on what we do you wouldn't be putting Yongguk in this predicament." Jimin turned around and saw an angry Daehyun.

 

"Are you saying it's my fault? My fault that I want to spend time with..... Him. Are you really blaming me for wanting to spend time with my Boyfriend Daehyun." Jimin repeated.

 

Daehyun rolled his eyes." You're so pathetic Jimin. You should already know the answer to that question. Do you honestly think Bang Yongguk would ever be with another person when you're all he thinks about. It'll always be you Jimin. You're the one he fell for. ."

 

He choked upend looked at the older.

 

"When Terra gave me the address she made it seem like you were cheating on me and I needed to confirm it myself.  BB-but I guess I was wrong. I'm just annoying you and that's the last thing I want. So I'll leave and you could continue on whatever you were doing.  I'll pretend I was never here."

 

Jimin rushed out of there as quickly as he came.

 

______________

 

So this was Terras doing? " Daehyun questioned.

 

Yongguk loathed Terra,  even if she was his childhood friend.

 

Yongguk leaned up against the wall and looked at the younger with a sad expression.  "I lost him Dae,"

 

As much as he was happy that they broke up,  Daehyun needed to fix it. Jimin was his happiness and he would do anything to see his Gukkie happy.  Even if it meant that he would never be with him.

 

_______five days later ______

 

"Jimin let me explain."

 

It wasn't even five days and he missed Gukkie. He didn't want to be left in the darkness any longer. But he didn't want to know either  'But let him explain. Give him that. He didn't do the things you accused him of. C'mon you're the last person to do that Jimin.'

 

And his inner self was right

But Jimin panicked and he ran off.

 

The younger felt guilty after he seen his face.  He has to have a believable story.

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, but when he did saw something that broke his heart. He saw him kissing a girl.  And that was the final straw.

 

Jimin closed his eyes. He didn't need to see this. If he kept watching, it killed him each second he stood there. Jimin shook his head walking past him bumping him on purpose. He couldn't handle this anymore.  He couldn't handle the lies,  Yongguk didn't love him.

 

" Oops sorry." And with that Jimin ran and ran until he got home.

_____________

 

Yongguk pushed the girl away. He was angry and that was really rare for him.

"Why the fuck would you do that? You know I'm trying to fix my relationship Terra. And why did you send him to my ware house?!"

 

Terra's eyes softened."I want him to know what he's getting himself into. I want him to accept you for you and not who he thinks you might be. I don't want you to get hurt again Gukkie. " she said softly.  "I mean when Andy left you, everything you knew you stopped doing.  You forgot how to love.  And when....... You know who came into your life you were extremely happy until she left you for him. "

 

Yongguk shook his head leading her to a table and forcing her to sit as he spoke softly to her.

"But that's the thing Terra Jimin isn't like her. He's kind, he's sweet, he saved Youngjae from commiting suicide.  He's loyal, he makes time for me as I do for him.  He's sensitive.  He has his flaws but so do I. I can't see myself without him. He knows that I would never hurt him. he thinks I'm over him, which I'm not." He chuckles bitterly.  "Next time if you're trying to help me. Don't. I can handle myself.  It's him and me that's in a relationship so if I want to tell him, let me do it. You should really know you're place and I won't be afraid to put you in it. I hope to God that I didn't lose him again Terra. Because If I do you're the one I'm coming after. I don't need you looking out for me anymore."He said dangerously before walking away.

 

Jimin was laying on his bed as he was looking up on the ceiling blankly.  It was official he was going to drop out of school and because a stripper. He thought of all the pretty stuff he would be wearing.  The pretty make up.  Maybe he should get a sugar daddy but where could he find one?

 

That was a question for another day.  But in seriousness Jimin didn't want to think about Yongguk. Or maybe he was reading the situation wrong.  But for whatever reason he didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit.

 

He wanted out and GODDAMNIT he was....... Going to ignore the older. Just for a week.  He giggled.

 

He shook his head. He shouldn't give in so easily.  As much as that hurt seeing that girl locking lips with his boyfriend it just made him want Yongguk more.  But he wasn't going to chase anyone.  He felt like he should focus on himself for the time being. Maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship.  But the words that Yongguk said a few months back kept running through his mind.

'If anything, the shit you been through you're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to go out and have fun once in awhile. You're allowed to act out. You're allowed to be happy with me. And I want you to feel content with your life. I'm not saying we should get married or anything, let's just go out once an awhile. Just promise me that you'll believe me above everyone else. and I promise that I would never let you feel abandoned. Let me get to know you and you I. If it doesn't work out, then we leave it at that,  but at least let me change you're mind. And if we don't workout we can at least say we tried.'

 

Although Jimin wanted to work it out, Yongguk wasn't thinking about him.  He was probably with that girl.  Jimin was a fun person to be around with. He didn't understand why he was a Debby downer today?........ Jimin imagine what happen if Yongguk came for him.

 

"He's in his room, I hope you guys fix things Yongguk. Jimin doesn't need another heartbreak. And I'd be damned if you caused it. I like you Gukkie but my son comes first."

 

He heard muffles sound outside his bedroom door.  He hurriedly threw his blanket over his head and waited for the door to open but it didn't.

 

"Mrs. Park I would never in a million years do anything to hurt him."

 

Mrs.Park nodded her head. "Go in he's probably hiding underneath his covers. I'll be leaving for work and when I get off I want semi details." She winked.

 

But in the end it never happened, maybe it's for.......

 

"JIMIN! " he heard a yell from outside. The younger threw the blankets off of him before going to his window. He saw the older outside. It was like he was about to barge in here any moment.

 

'Stay strong' and that's what he didn't do.  He ran down stairs and opened the door.

 

He didn't think he would be mad but he was.

 

"I hate you. I hate you so much! " he said harshly.  "How could you not tell me you're into that type of business.  I don't want to one day wake up and find out that you're dead.  I need you in my life. I mean Ill try to be less annoying and less clingy but still......"

 

"Jimin that's not fair. There are certain things I can't tell you.  It's for your own safety. "

 

Jimin grabbed a pot which he knew he had to replace and threw it on the ground.  "I don't need protection GODDAMNIT.  I just want to be with you. " he pulled the older inside,  pushing him on the couch while he continued to pace back and forth.

 

Jimin needed a break from all this.  So without talking about anything. He simply said.

 

"I need to leave.I can't stay here anymore. I can't deal with all this.  This is being very toxic for me.  I think I'm going to stay with my dad."

 

Yongguk nodded. Okay he needed space and once he comes back they can work out their problems.

 

"But the thing is he lives in America."

 

Yongguk stood up and shook his head.  "You're not leaving me Jimin..... You're too important to me. "

 

Jimin backed away.  "But that's the thing Gukkie,  I Don't Belong Here......At least Not Here With You Yongguk-ah! You're from another world. You've killed people before."

 

" Don't you dare say that to me. I know what I've done. I may seem like a horrible person for what I do but.....But I love you." He said so softly.  "Okay I fucking love you.  I know it hasn't been long but I do love you. You can't leave me. I need you."

 

Jimins face softened. " Y...you.....  Love me? But what about that girl you were kissing.

 

And with that being said, Yongguk told Jimin everything.  At first he hesitated with the gory details but Jimin encouraged Yongguk to tell him everything.

 

And once again Jimin never looked at the older any differently.   He explained that Terra was just testing the younger because she needed to know if he could handle certain things.  And with the kiss she tried to make him jealous which worked but Yongguk didn't need to know that.   But the older rejected her. Threatening that if he lost him she was going to pay.

 

"Why am I important to you?

 

Yongguk smiled. That was a talk for another day.Yongguk didn't realize the time. Two thirty am.  But Jimin didn't care the older's voice was what he needed to hear.

"Shit I should go. "

Jimin grabbed his arm preventing him From getting up. 

 

 

"Don't Leave me?" The younger gently grabbed the older's hand and led him upstairs.  Now it was his time to talk but he needed to be closer to him than he ever was.

 

Jimin grabbed the biggest shirt and pajama bottoms he could find and gave it to him.

 

"Stay the night with me. " and that's all Jimin needed to say for the older to listen to him.

 

The older sat down on the bed while Jimin climbed on his lap.

 

Before Jimin could jump to conclusions that Yongguk could reject him the younger started to kiss him.  He needed to know that the five days was too long and he missed him.  He need to let the older know that he shouldn't have listened to anyone but him.

 

Jimin didn't need any else but be where he is right now. He wanted to the older to know that he was his and no else's. Jimin was very possessive when it came to his significant other and Jimin made it known. Yongguk  found that really flattering and somehow the older flipped the younger and mounted him. Yongguk growled and took control.

 

Yongguk dreamed of this moment every time he would see the younger by himself. He dreamed that he would be the best boyfriend if Jimin gave him a chance.

 

' Your mine Minnie. '  And he meant every word that he said a couple months back.

Yongguk heard a whimper so he stopped and lifted the younger so that he could stare at his boyfriend.

But Jimin didn't want to stop, he wanted the older to punish him, he needed that. Once Yongguk found out that Jimin had a punish kink he fulfilled it by doing what the younger asked.

 

"Oppa you're not going to hurt me. I want this. This makes me happy."

 

At first Yongguk was taken back, he would never in a million years hurt his baby boy.

The older looked down at the younger and gently pushed the younger up, so that he could look into his beady eyes.

 

"Minnie, I'm not.......Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

 

Jimin sniffled. "M'not."

 

Yongguk smiles and shifted over. He softly lifted the younger and put him in a sitting position.

 

 

 

Jimin lifted his head. " sleep with me tonight please.I'll see you in the morning "

 

But when morning hit Jimin was gone.

 

 

 

Yongguk rubbed his eyes as he kept hearing a faint noise, but decided to go against it and fall back asleep.

Jimin was next to him, so he knew that he could sleep in peace.

 

 

 

______Five Years later_________

After Jimin left, Yongguk was a mess. He tried everything just to find Jimin, but nothing worked. No one knew where the younger was.  It was like Park Jimin never existed.

 

 

"I WANT YOU GUYS TO FUCKING FIND HIM!!!!SO HELP ME GOD  IF HE ISNT HERE BY SUNDOWN THEN EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE FUCKING DEAD!!!"

 

Leaving was the best for the younger, no it wasn't it was for Yongguk. Terras words kept repeating in him head when she approached him again.

(Flashback)

 

Terrawas never meant to meet the younger at the airport all alone. Sheturned to her best friend Michelle.

"I'll be right back." She spoke with a heavy accent.

 

"Jimin- ssi?"

 

Jimin looked up " what???"

 

" why are you at the airport, shouldn't you be with Yongguk?"

 

In that moment jimin tried to stop his tears. " I'm leaving Terra. There isn't any reason for me to tell Yongguk anything." Jimin stopped talk as soon as he head his flight being called. " look I gotta go see you."

 

And with that being said, Jimin regretted leaving Korea. He would do almost anything to be held by the older. His his husky voice. But he couldn't go back and redo anything.

——————————————

 

 

"Hey Jimin, go get ready we're going out tonight." His English friend said.

 

" I have a lot of things I need to get done."

 

Mat frowned. "Alright Jimin, But can you go to Starbucks and get me a coffee??"

Jimin smiles and nodded.

 

The younger  put on his shoes  and headed out the door.

 

As he was walking, he noticed the sun was setting and the moon was taking its place. It was incredible russet colors hints of red , orange and a violet color. He enjoyed this time of day as he closed his eyes but soon he was on the ground looking up so star struck.

 

 

 

"Five years ago,You asked why you are important to me, you never gave me the opportunity to tell you."

 

" Yongguk????"

 

 

 

 

 

__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I've been away for so long. A lot has happened to me hopefully you like this chapter. 
> 
> -Raikim  
> -Until next time


End file.
